In building construction having wood framework such as studs, beams, etc. it is necessary to install various systems such as pipe systems, water, gas, plumbing appurtences and other devices. Generally various brackets are used which are nailed or otherwise fastened to the wooden framework. These conventional installation systems are disadvantageous in requiring additional components, such as tools, nails, etc. and in the effort and difficulty required for mounting the support members.